


Sway

by kelspots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tony’s idea, of course. Most of the wackier, seemingly-out-of-the-blue ones were.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean they were all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this post on Tumblr  
> http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/post/124429320235/hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you-not-to-imagine  
> and immediately stopped what I was doing to write this. Thanks for the inspirational prompt!

It was Tony’s idea, of course. Most of the wackier, seemingly-out-of-the-blue ones were.

That didn’t mean they were all bad.

\----------

Bruce had decided that he needed a break after the holographic screens started swimming in front of his eyes. Realizing that a headache was trying its best to form in his temples, he retreated to the best corner of the lab and fished his phone out of the pocket of his lab coat, grabbing a glass of water on the way. His headphones were waiting for him on the side table he’d moved from beside the couch. The very comfortable couch that he’d been ignoring for 11 days now, in favor of the hammock that had been bolted into the walls after Tony decided it was imperative to have one in the lab. Something about an island lifestyle or some such - Bruce wasn’t sure, and didn’t particularly care as long as the hammock stayed where it was. He donned his headphones and slid in, closing his eyes and letting the soft sound of strings wash over him. Between Adagio in G Minor and the movement of his new favorite horizontal surface, he quickly relaxed into that space between awake and asleep and let his mind drift.

Bruce must have actually fallen into a light sleep, which combined with the noise-cancelling headphones meant he was violently awoken when Tony faceplanted into his chest. Flailing for a moment before he got his bearings, Bruce put one foot on the floor to stop the swinging of the hammock and nearly choked himself throwing his headphones off.

“Sorry,” came a muffled voice from his armpit region, “didn’t mean to, you know, interrupt your zen or whatever. Just need to forget today.”

“Rough meetings, I take it? Need to vent?” Bruce offered as Tony squirmed himself around until he was sufficiently snuggled under Bruce’s arm, head tucked under his chin.

“No. No talking, only forgetting. My brain hurts from all the explaining and re-explaining and dumbing-down.” Tony’s voice was clearer now that his face wasn’t buried in Bruce’s shirt, which allowed Bruce to hear the strained edge in it. He began running his fingers through Tony’s hair while gently moving the hammock with the foot he still had on the floor, softly humming the melody he’d been listening to.

“Mmm. You’re comfy. ‘m gonna sleep here. Maybe forever. Avoid the rest of the world. Yeah, I have the best ideas. Genius, you know. Bots can fetch food for us, JARVIS will keep people out…” Tony babbled until he dozed off, while Bruce picked his headphones back up and let himself sink further into the hammock. As he started his music back up, he kept swaying the hammock so Tony could get some rest, and fell back asleep himself.


End file.
